Emma's Burden
by BeautifulBrownEyez
Summary: Emma is now 19 years old and attending Maple Leaf University. Her life is pretty good, but find out why it all just might fall to pieces. R&R please!
1. Surprises

Chapter 1: Surprise

"Emma!" a voice called from behind the dirty-blonde haired girl. Emma Nelson turned from her friend Manny Santos and smiled to see her boyfriend, Chris. The dark-skinned boy was wearing his usual Phat Farm clothing, and his usual bucket hat. Emma smiled and fixed her hot pink blouse, smoothed her faded low-rise jeans, and checked her hair, which was down and rolled into stylish waves. She loved Chris a lot. He was wonderful to her, so affectionate and caring. Although he was a whole color palette from her skin tone, it didn't matter. They had been together since the 7th grade, and Manny couldn't stand it. Emma had no idea why, but she just didn't. Emma figured it was only because she had a boyfriend and Manny didn't.

Manny had lovers, but not stable or potential boyfriends. She was beating around the bush with Craig and Jimmy, who were also students at Maple Leaf University. She had to admit: it was hard to be a player!

"Great, the king of Africa has returned," Manny muttered under her breath. Emma smacked her without looking, and not knowing that she had hit her in the right breast. Manny let out a small yelp, gave Emma a dirty look, and turned on her heel to leave for her dorm room.

"Hey babe!" Emma greeted as she hugged and lightly pecked Chris on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her books with the other.

"Hey, my princess!" he said in his African drawl. "How was biochemistry?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Dr. Mathis can't keep off my back!" Emma answered; fixing her purse strap that was slung over her shoulder. "That guy is so perverted! Every time I ask a question, he ends up hitting on me! That's why I don't say a word in class. I think it bothers him."

"You want me to straighten him out?" Chris said seriously, but in a teasing voice.

"No, I can deal," Emma laughed, lovingly placing her hand on the arm that Chris had on her. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Chris slowly removed his arm from around Emma and stopped in front of her. He had a faint worried look on his face.

"Uh, actually, I have some studying to do," he said hesitantly. Emma looked at him suspiciously, then smirked.

"Studying on a Friday night? C'mon, you save that for study hall and Sunday nights!" she reported, hoping to change his mind. He looked down at his feet, and up at her again.

"Yeah, but Em, I really need to pass that physics class. I tell you, it ain't easy," Chris countered. Emma swallowed, then shook her head slowly.

"Okay, I understand," she said, disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized, pulling her into a passionate kiss. By then, they had reached the front of the university. Emma closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Chris's body, engulfed in his kiss. Her mouth slightly parted to let his tongue in, but Chris didn't enter. He pulled back immediately and wiped his face.

"Well, bye," he said, running off before Emma could say anything. She watched him leave, in anger, and in sadness. Angry that he wasn't gonna walk her to her dorm room, and sad that he hadn't accepted her invitation to have a quick make out. He was acting a little strange, like he didn't want to be around her. She pondered the possibilities as she continued to walk.

When Emma had reached the dorm that she shared with Ashley Kerwin and Manny, she found the two laughing on Ashley's bed. When they saw her enter the room, Manny's smile turned to a frown.

"Hey boob-smacker," she said, laughing. Emma gave her a knife-cutting glare, then gave Ashley a "Hey."

"Where's Chris?" Ashley asked. She was no longer gothic, like she was when everyone was at Degrassi. Ah, the younger days. She was now kind of like Manny nowadays, wearing short skirts and cropped tops. Her hair was longer now, but still with red on the tips. She looked so pretty with her hair wrapped in a loose bun and her green eyes lined in a thin coat of black. Manny still looked kind of slutty, wearing an overdose of mascara and a short, short skirt. Her black hair was underneath a blue newsboy cap. Even though she was so slutty, she still looked pretty.

"He didn't wanna walk me up here," Emma replied glumly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Too bad," Ashley said.

"Yeah, but it's so unlike him," Emma said with concern.

"Hmmm…" Manny thought. "Something's up." Emma gave her a puzzled look.

"Why don't you surprise him tonight?" Many suggested with a sneaky look.

Emma nodded slowly. "Okay."

**Get ready for chapter 2 soon! Please send reviews!**


	2. More Surprises

Chapter 2: More Surprises

Emma, Manny, and Ashley made a plan for Emma to go to Chris's dorm room around 10:00 that night. The three girls were sitting around the small, round table. Emma had no idea what to be looking for, so she listened blindly as their plan fell into place.

"She's going to have to move fast. Remember? Lights out by 11:00," Manny warned.

"I don't think I'll be staying for very long," Emma said quietly, hoping she was wrong. Ashley sighed and placed her hand on Emma's.

"It's going to be okay," she said, trying to sound reassuring, though she knew Emma might be in for a rude awakening.

"I know. But, what will I need to find?" Emma asked.

"Evidence!" Manny replied almost immediately in her sneaky voice. "You have to prove that there's something that is holding him back from you." Emma stood up from the table and walked over to her mirror and stared blankly back at herself as she fixed her blonde hair.

"I hate just barging in on him." Then, her eyes opened wide as she turned to face her friends with the most frightful look on her face.

"You don't think he's cheating on me!" she asked, afraid to know the answer. Both her friends shook their heads.

"Em, there's no telling what that guy's up to," Manny said sympathetically.

"Guys!" Ashley called, looking out the window. Manny and Emma looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I see Chris! And…" Ashley trailed off. She looked over at Emma with a "something's wrong" look. "And I see…a girl with him." Emma's mouth dropped as she crossed over to the window. Manny followed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this!" Emma breathed.

"Like I always say, kings have many wives," Manny said crossly. Emma gave her another glare.

"You have to go see him!" Ashley cried, pushing Emma out the door.

"Wait! What do I d-" Emma was cut off as the door slammed behind her. "Ugh!" she yelled, running down the stairs to Chris's dorm.

When Emma reached Chris and his mystery girl, she followed closely behind without being seen, darting behind pillars when Chris turned around. He and the girl were very close, but just like they were friends. Emma seemed to recognize the girl's voice. Although she was enraged with Chris and wanted to bite the girl's head off, she kept her cool, knowing that this was probably just a friend. She was mad that Chris wouldn't tell her if he had friends who were female, and that he lied about his plans for that night.

When they finally got to Chris's dorm room, Emma peeked from behind where she hid as she watched Chris turned the key in his lock. He smiled at the girl as he opened the door for her and said, "Welcome to Chris's pad." The girl, who had long, curly, black hair, like Manny's, giggled a bit and walked in, Chris following behind. As the door shut, Emma breathed a sigh of relief that she was done being a spy for the night. She waited about 7 minutes before hesitantly knocking on the door. She could hear muffled giggles and moans, and the girl yelled, "Oh, Chris!" But Chris soon silenced her.

"Shh, that might be, uh… someone important, like the dean," Chris said. Emma braced herself as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened, and out Chris's head popped. He only opened it so Emma couldn't see his body or into his room. At the sight of his betrayed girlfriend, Chris's mouth opened in an O of shock as he said, "Emma, it's you." Emma faked a smile.

"It's me, babe. What you up to?" Emma asked casually. She cocked her head to the side, trying to see above Chris's head. He looked scared, like he was in trouble.

"Sorry, but I forgot to mention that I had a… Uh… a study buddy for tonight! Yeah! Um," Chris rummage around behind him, then turned around again. "Hang on." He closed the door behind him and began moving around in his room. "Who is that?" Emma heard the girl say. Emma couldn't take it. She grabbed the knob and thrust the door open and screamed in shock.

A tan-skinned, nicely-shaped girl was lying naked on Chris's bed, trying to put her thong back on, but stopped when Emma opened the door. She looked back at Chris with the same expression that Emma's face had. Emma looked at Chris, who was trying to put on his pants. He was only in his blue plaid boxers. A pack of condoms and cigarettes lay on the bed as well.

"Emma," Chris began.

"You," Emma said in disgust, gritting her teeth. She pointed her pink-polished fingernail at Chris. "You cheated on me, you sick pig!" Chris just sat on his bed and covered his face.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," he said sheepishly through his hands. Emma was starting to cry.

"How could you!" she screamed. "After I dated you for so long and you were unfaithful?" she shook her head vigorously. "I HATE YOU!" She looked at the girl who looked angry with Chris as well. Emma was surprised to see how closely she resembled Manny. She stomped out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind her.


	3. Kissing In The Rain

Chapter 3: Kissing In the Rain

As Emma left Chris's dorm room, tears flooded her eyes. How could he have been so unfaithful? She couldn't believe it. Leaving Chris's room without kicking his or the girl's ass seemed cowardly to her. She spotted J.T. York walking in her direction.

"Hey Emma," he said in his now deep, sexy voice. He had stopped to chat, but was nudged away by Emma's right shoulder. She said nothing.

"Whoa, hey! What's wrong?" J.T. asked, placing his hands on her shoulders to stop her from leaving. Emma let her hands fall from her face.

"I'm fine, okay?" she replied in an uptight voice. "Just let me go."

J.T. looked into her eyes. He had been in love with that girl ever since he was introduced to her by Manny. How could he give up the best chance to be alone with his dream girl? So instead, he gripped her shoulders tighter and gave her a set glare.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Emma asked, in shock that he didn't let go. "Get off me, J.T."

"Not until you talk to me. What's wrong?" J.T. demanded. He looked into her soft brown eyes. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. Emma looked up into J.T.'s intense blue eyes. He knew she was feeling him.

"Chris," Emma began in a heartbreaking voice. J.T. rolled his eyes.

"So that's who he's been screwing?" he asked. "I've heard things, I'm in the dorm next to him," he explained. "Emma, I'm so sorry."

"I…never thought he'd do that! I mean, I really, truly loved him. And I thought he loved me," Emma said in a soft voice, staring at her feet. J.T. placed his warm hand under her chin and gazed in her eyes.

"I…I love you," he whispered. Emma looked at him sincerely. J.T. brought her face close to his. Emma knew he was going to kiss her, and she didn't know if she was ready for it. She had just broke up with the boy she loved! She felt his sweet, warm breath as he drew near to kiss her. His soft lips softly brushed against hers, and she felt like it was right.

J.T. began to kiss Emma, softly at first, then it became hard and passionate. His tongue slipped in, caressing her mouth. Emma loved this. She gripped his hair with her left hand, her right hand on his chest. J.T.'s hands came up and held Emma's face. Emma moaned a little through the kiss. J.T. was a great kisser! It felt so passionate, so loving, so…real. J.T. began to slip his hand under Emma's jean jacket and felt her bra strap. He stroked it.

"J.T." Emma whispered. Then she yelled, "Stop!" J.T. stopped and smiled at her, but was confused.

"What's wrong?" he asked compassionately.

"I can't do this, I just broke up with Chris!" Emma said, shaking her head. "I have to go." She went bounding down the steps.

"Emma, wait!" J.T. called after her. He knew it was the best moment of his life, which was now gone. "I'll call you!" he yelled after her.

When Emma returned to her room, she found Manny already asleep in bed, but Ashley was up playing with her keyboard.

"How'd it go?" she asked. Emma's freaked out face led her to wonder. "What's wrong?" she asked again. Emma swallowed.

"I just made out with J.T."

**Hope you liked! I know some people wanted it to have the story be a Semma (Sean and Emma I believe) but let me know if you think her relationship with J.T. should continue or if it should seize. Thanks! And remember, criticism is appreciated! **


	4. The Love Bomb

Chapter 4: The Love Bomb 

"You did WHAT!" Ashley asked in a surprised voice. Her mouth became an O of disbelief, then slowly curled into a small smirk. "You're not serious. Are you?" Emma rolled her eyes and looked away. She crossed her arms and looked at the sleeping Manny.

"Be quiet! Manny is his ex-girlfriend!" Emma whispered. Ashley moved the keyboard from her lap and crossed her legs.

"Why did you do it?" she asked slowly in a curious tone.

"I didn't! J.T. practically lunged at me!" Emma replied, but then looked down and slowly said, "But, I wanted it…"

"Did you tell him you wanted to kiss him?" Ashley asked, as if she was a psychologist working through a love-struck patient.

"No, he just said, 'I love you' and… kissed me," Emma said. She sat down across from Ashley as she continued her questionnaire.

"He dropped the love bomb!" Ashley exclaimed. Emma swatted her in the arm playfully.

"Well, the truth is, it was really sweet. I was explaining to him about Chris-"

"Whoa! Did you just come out and tell him or something?" Ashley intruded.

"No, I ran into him in the dorm hall, when I was leaving Chris's room. He said hi and I was crying and ignore him. So, he confronted me about it," Emma explained.

"So, this means that you and Chris are over?" Ashley asked childishly. Emma rolled her eyes again and flung her arms over her head.

"No dip, Ashley," she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ashley just nodded her head.

"Hey guys? What's all the commotion about?" Manny had woken up. She rustled out of bed, wearing a long pair of baby blue sweatpants and a simple white cami. Her long hair was tied back into a sleek bun with a white scrunchie.

"Nothing!" Ashley said, smiling.

"Yes, it is something," Emma said, rising.

"Emma," Ashley said in a warning voice.

"She deserves to know!" Emma snapped. She looked Manny square in the face. Manny cocked her head to one side, hands on hips.

"I'm listening," she demandingly.

"Well, I…kissed J.T.," Emma reported. Manny's jaw dropped.

"Oh my God, you're serious?" she asked, as if Emma hadn't heard that already.

"Yeah, and I liked it. It felt nice," Emma answered.

"This is soooo weird," Manny complied. Then she gasped. "Oh! So what happened with Chris?"

Emma could feel her emotions trying to break free. "We broke up," she said in a choky voice, trying to hold back her tears.

"Sorry Em," Manny apologized, hugging her best friend. Emma patted Manny's back in return.

"Why though?" Manny asked, displeased with Chris. "He WAS cheating, wasn't he?" She eyed Emma. Emma nodded in despair.

"So how'd you hook up with J.T.?" Manny asked. Emma began undressing and put on her pink silk pajamas.

"I don't know, it just happened."

"Do you like him?" Ashley asked. Manny glanced at Emma to hear her response. Emma froze.

"Well…"

**Ha ha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry; Chapter 5 should be up within the next day or so. Expect a good match! Muah, muah!**


	5. Mystery Girl

Chapter 5: Mystery Girl

"Yeah, I think I do," Emma replied smiling. She looked at Manny, who suddenly had a hurt look on her face. She and J.T. had gone out for a while in Degrassi. Now that they had broken up, it seemed like Manny had never quite recovered.

"Well congratulations," Manny growled, climbing back into her bed. Emma shot her a concerned look.

"And the girl Chris was with looked just like you, Manny," Emma retorted, crossing her arms.

"Really?" Manny questioned. Emma nodded. Manny began to look worried.

"Manny, what's wrong?" Ashley asked as she wrote in her notebook, which was labeled, "Sweet Nothings…A.K.A. Songs."

"I have a cousin who goes here," Manny explained, quivering her lip.

"So?" Emma said, wondering how this went with the girl in Chris's room.

"So it might've been her."

Emma smirked as she crawled into her bed.

"Manny, it could've been any girl with long black hair," Emma said.

"No Emma, it was her," Manny pressed.

"Sure, Manny," Ashley scoffed.

"Whatever," Emma said, rolling over. She pulled the covers up on her body.

"It was her!" Manny said, coming to a conclusion. "My cousin talked about having a boyfriend who loves Phat Farm stuff! All the matches I can think of fit Chris's description!"

"Uh-huh," Emma replied to let Manny know she was listening.

"Well I asked her the other day what her boyfriend's name was, but she just laughed and didn't say! I'm sorry, Em. If I had been more suspicious or more alert or whatever," Manny was beginning to talk fast.

"Okay Manny, I believe you. What's your cousin's name?" Emma asked, on the verge of dozing off.

"Nicolette Santos," Manny replied.

"Cool, I'll ask Chris what he has to say about that tomorrow," Emma smirked.

"Em, just give it up. You broke up already! Why keep coming back?" Ashley persuaded.

"I need answers, Ash," Emma answered before drifting off into a restful sleep.


	6. So Much More

Chapter 6: So Much More

The next day, Emma had environmental conservation class. While she listened to her professor drone on and on about how important the water cycle was, she thought about J.T. nonstop. _He's so sweet, and cute! _Emma thought. She looked at her pink watch. _10:47 AM. _Class would be over in 25 minutes. She really wanted to see J.T. She had to get his cell phone number, so she could call him in between classes. _What am I thinking?_ Emma asked herself. _I only kissed J.T. once and I'm already falling in love with him! Talk about a charmer… _

"Ms. Nelson?" a shrill voice called. Emma looked up at the front of her classroom. All her peers and her professor were staring at her. Emma smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said apologetically.

"I didn't ask if you were sorry, I just asked you what the process is called when the clouds process the water vapor into liquid?"

"Condensation," Emma answered. The professor nodded slowly.

"Good." He continued on with his class. "And what does the rain, sleet, or snow fall to earth as?" Emma breathed a sigh of relief. She continued to slack off in class and thought about when J.T. kissed her. It had been so wonderful. She was comforted at the feel of his rose petal lips.

_RING! _

The class bell went off. Emma quickly picked up her purse and notebook. She watched as other students shuffled around to leave class.

"Okay, remember I want those papers on the water cycle on my desk by Friday!" the Professor called after his class. Emma was out the door as soon as he said this. She immediately spotted Ashley and Craig Manning hugging and talking to each other.

"Hey Ash, hey Craig," Emma greeted the pair. Craig looked at her and smiled.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" he asked.

"Never better!" Emma exclaimed, but then she wrinkled her brow.

"Um, aren't you going with Manny?" she asked, noticing how he was holding hands with Ash like they were back together. He looked up at her after he planted a kiss on Ashley's lips. Ashley smiled widely.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, of course," he muttered, then continued to make out with Ashley.

"Okay, well I guess I'll catch you guys later. I need to find-" Emma was cut off by a person calling her. She whirled around and found J.T. He was smiling and waving as he ran over to her. She smiled and waved back as well.

"I think he found you!" Ashley teased. "C'mon, Craig. We can't ruin the moment." She took Craig's hand as they skipped off together.

"Hey Emma!" J.T. said. He reached over and grabbed Emma's right hand. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Emma replied. "Thank you for being there last night."

"No problem," J.T. shrugged with a smile. _Can I kiss her again? _He wondered, leaning in a bit. Emma noticed and came in closer too. She looked as his baby soft lips.

"J.T., about what happened last night," she began.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too," J.T. remarked. "I wanna be your everything, Emma. I wanna be so much more than just an old friend from Degrassi."

Emma's spirit lifted when he said this. She tried to contain her excitement.

"I do too," she smiled softly. J.T. gave her a big grin as he leaned in and pecked her on the lips. He placed his arms around her waist as they walked together.

"So, what classes do you have next, babe?" J.T. said, smiling. Emma loved the way he called her babe.

"Writing skills and crap," she replied. "What about you?"

"I'm off for the rest of the day," J.T. replied happily.

"Really? Why?" Emma asked.

"Professor Corbin thinks we've been such a great class and we're way ahead in our studies. He wants us to have a break," J.T. answered. "Do you wanna swing by my dorm during lunch," he said slyly.

"Sure, I'd love that," Emma said. The bell rang. She rolled her eyes. _I don't want to leave J.T. now! _she thought.

"Well, I have to go," Emma said, hating that she had to. J.T. pulled his arm away from her.

"Bye sweetie," J.T. said, kissing her one last time before she had to go. Emma slipped her tongue between his lips as he pulled her into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss. It was perfect. J.T. caressed her body as his tongue mingled with hers. Emma became caught up in his kiss.

"Em, you gotta go! We can make out in my room later!" J.T. sighed. Emma pulled away and nodded. She ran down the hall, calling back, "Bye babe!" J.T. waved as he smiled to himself. _Ooh, a makeout session sounds good, _he thought. He couldn't wait, and neither could Emma.


	7. More Than Expected

Chapter 7: More Than Expected

At the end of the day, Emma charged through the university, running off to meet J.T. When she arrived in front of his dorm room, she could hear rock music playing. She knocked on the door anxiously. Toby Isaacs opened it, J.T.'s long-time best friend and roommate.

"Hey Emma, what're you doing here?" Toby asked.

"I'm hear to see J.T.," Emma replied, gripping her purse clutch, which was purple and had rhinestones on it. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a polka-dotted halter top, with her usual jean jacket. She wanted to look nice for their first… whatever it was.

"J.T.?" Toby laughed in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah?" Emma answered uneasily. J.T. came running up behind Toby, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Toby, I think I can have my GIRLFRIEND over for an evening, can't I?" J.T. said, winking at Emma. Emma smiled.

"Okay then," Toby shrugged, letting Emma in. Emma stepped into their dorm room. It was messy, like your average boy's room. It turned out that J.T. was the clean one! His side of the room was a neat mess, and not as bad as Toby's side of the room. His had garbage and plastic CD cases thrown everywhere.

"I tried to clean up," J.T. said, gripping Emma's waist.

"It looks nice!" Emma praised.

"His side may be clean, but I have all the food on this side!" Toby said proudly. J.T. walked over to him.

"I'm going to need the room to myself," he whispered.

"What? No, I live here, too," Toby complained. J.T. gave him a warning glare and motioned towards the door.

"Okay, okay! I get kicked out of my own living space, isn't that nice!" Toby exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket and was out the door. Emma laughed.

"The room's to ourselves, huh?" she said slyly. J.T. nodded.

"Yep." He went over to his stereo and turned it off. Suddenly, he ran over to Emma and grabbed her neck as he kissed her. While he did this, Emma threw her purse down on his bed. She undid his shirt and pulled it over his head. He had a nice set of washboard abs! She rubbed his 6-pack as they tongued each other.

"Mmmm," Emma moaned as J.T. threw her down onto the bed. J.T. straddled her and kissed her all over. He touched her breasts and removed her jean jacket. He undid the tie of her halter-top, taking it off. Emma lay half naked before him. He jiggled her breasts and sucked on them.

"Oh, J.T.!" Emma cried, licking him. She screamed out a few times in excitement. She took off his pants as he undid her skirt and licked her stomach. He fingered her, giving her more pleasure than what Chris had ever done. Emma continued to kiss his lips, then attempted to take off J.T.'s underwear. When she was successful, J.T. reached into his drawer and pulled out a condom. He slipped it on and went down on Emma before entering her body. Emma released a cry of pleasure. It felt so great.

They were both out of breath when it was over, but J.T. continued to make out with Emma as they lay there, naked in his bed. Emma then fell into a deep sleep, J.T. doing the same. It had been the best night of each of their lives.


	8. A Seductive Plan

Chapter 8: A Seductive Plan

It had been six months since J.T. and Emma hooked up, and things were never better. They spent all their time together, held hands wherever they went, and they made love with protection. J.T. explained that his mother had always told him to treat a woman right, and give her the respect she deserves when it comes to bed. Manny grew even more enraged when she heard of all the things they did together. Emma droned on and on about J.T. every night. Ashley was happy to see Emma so in love and floating on air.

"He is soooo great, Manny. I can't believe you ever broke up with him!" Emma said on one of her nightly marathons on talking about J.T.

"Yeah, big shocker," Manny muttered. Emma gave her a look.

"What's wrong, Manny?" she asked.

"Nothing. Ash, do we have any ramen soup?" Manny asked, trying to change the subject.

"Ooh, no, we don't. I think we need to go grocery shopping. Emma, wanna come?" Ashley threw on her black blazer.

"Yeah, sure. J.T. will be here soon. Manny, will you let him in?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Manny replied.

"Thanks!" Emma smiles, heading for the door, Ashley in tow. Manny clicked her tongue as she thought.

"I know!" she said to herself. "I'll make Emma pay for stealing my man!" She smirked at the thought.

About an hour later, Manny had gotten dressed, and was ready to put her plan to work. She wanted to make Emma miserable. She wanted to make J.T. love her again. She had put on her baby blue shoulder top that had long, wispy sleeves, and it showed off her great cleavage. She also had on a white mini skirt and high-heeled black boots. Her hair was half-up in a bun. She was wearing a thin coat of black eyeliner and red lipstick. She felt sexy and ready to take on her man.

A low knock came from the door. Manny smiled. She strutted to the door in her sexiest walk. She pulled it open and smiled seductively at J.T., who had a bouquet of flowers with him.

"Umm, hey Manny. Where's Emma?" J.T. asked nervously.

"She went to the store with Ashley," Manny said deeply, licking her lips. "Wanna come in and wait for her?"

"Uh, okay," J.T. answered, looking around as he entered. Manny stood close behind him.

"Wanna sit down?" she scared him from behind.

"Sure, let's sit down!" J.T. said nervously again. He sat on Emma's bed, Manny slowly moving towards him and sitting cross-legged. She stared at him, seducing him. J.T. looked down at Manny's lips and swallowed.

"When will they be back?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Soon," Manny said in a juicy voice. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"But relax," she assured him with a sweet smile. "They'll be back shortly."

"Okay!" J.T. practically yelled. He jumped off, scaring Manny. He ran over to the other bed and sat down again. Manny groaned quietly and went over to him again.

"You know you want me, J.T.," she said.

"Manny, Emma is my girlfriend now. I don't cheat, it's not my thing," J.T. answered.

"Well," Manny smirked. "You find Emma hot?" She moved her mouth close to his ear, her warm breath tickling him. "I can be hotter," she whispered. She began kissing J.T.'s neck. J.T. pecked her lips, then jumped up.

"No, this isn't right! Emma will be so hurt if she comes in and finds you gushing all over me!" he yelled.

"We can make this our little secret," Manny suggested, smiling.

"No, Manny! I don't keep secrets! I don't want to hurt Emma, not ever! I won't be like Chris! I will never be like him! You can't force me to be like you, either! I won't play with people's emotions and make them think I love them!" Manny was watching J.T. yell at her in distress.

"You are so low, Manny! Making those two poor guys think that you love them and them only! But no! You like to mess around! I won't EVER BE LIKE YOU, YOU SLUTTY WHORE!" J.T. was screaming his lungs out. Manny just looked at him, almost crying. But she was angry too.

"You know you wish you could, J.T.!" Manny yelled. "But you're too afraid of change!"

"You are too, Manny. You just can't keep your hands off more than one guy" J.T. complied, calming down.

Then, Emma and Ashley walked in. By the angry looks on Manny and J.T.'s faces, Emma had to ask: "What happened?"

J.T. aimed his finger at Manny, the imposter. "Your friend here tried to make out with me!"

Emma's eyes filled with fire. She felt so angry and could feel her blood begin to boil. She slowly approached Manny and gave her…

**Cliffhanger, cliffhanger! He he, but Chapter 9 will be up in just moments. I'm on a roll with this story! Catch ya later,**

** BeatifulBrownEyez**


	9. The Fight

Chapter 9: The Fight

Emma gave Manny a cold, hard slap on her right cheek. Manny slowly turned her head back around to glare at Emma.

"Ooh, you bitch!" Manny yelled, lunging at Emma. Emma lunged back, punching Manny twice in the face. But she didn't stop there. Emma and Manny began wrestling on Manny's bed, kicking, screaming, and scratching each other fiercely. Emma yanked on Manny's black hair, making Manny scream in pain. Manny had access to Emma's lower body and bit Emma's hip. Emma yelped as she socked Manny in the temple. Manny swung at Emma, but missed. She swung again and hit Emma in the nose. Meanwhile, J.T. and Ashley stood at the sidelines yelling, "Stop!" Neither of them approached the thrashing girls, afraid that it would cause more intensity. Both girls stood up, fists clenched.

"Bitch!" Manny repeated, punching Emma in the abdomen. Emma stood up and although in pain, managed to kick her leg up and straight up into Manny's crotch. Manny leaned over in pain, crying.

"Whore! Don't you ever!" Emma shot back, pushing Manny back onto the bed and forcing herself to grab Manny's hair and yank even harder than before. "Don't you ever touch my boyfriend again!"

Ashley and J.T. couldn't bear to just watch anymore. Ashley came up behind Manny before she could attack Emma again. J.T. suspended his girlfriend and shushed her.

"I hate you!" Emma yelled through gritted teeth. Manny tried to break away from Ashley's grasp. Her temple was bleeding, and the entire left side of her face was blue and purple, bruised badly. Emma didn't look so bad. She had two black eyes, and her mouth and nose was bleeding.

"I hate you so much more slut!" Manny yelled, pushing away from Ashley. J.T. let Emma go; cautiously watching to make sure his girlfriend didn't wrestle Manny down again.

"Why!" Emma shouted in a choky yet angry voice.

"I love him too, okay? I was jealous! Jealous…" Manny's screaming turned into sobs, until she was crying uncontrollably, throwing herself back on the bed. Ashley came to her side, holding a bag of ice to Manny's temple. She cradled Manny in her arms like a baby. "It's okay, it's alright," Ashley whispered to Manny. Emma slipped on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

"Let's go," she whispered to J.T., grabbing his hand as she led him out the door. "Wait! What?" J.T. asked, confused. Manny gave him a hurt look as he left, the door slamming shut. She buried her bloody face in her hands as she cried. She knew that she still loved J.T. But it was too late. He was already claimed by her used-to-be best friend.


	10. The Dot

Chapter 10:

Though the night was late, Emma and J.T. found themselves seated in the ever so famous, Dot Grill. As a weary waiter seated them at a small, round table, Emma glanced J.T., who carried a concerned expression his face. She sat down, smoothing out her skirt. She lightly touched her busted lip, flinching at the sharp pain. She quietly read the menu, scanning it, but thinking about Manny.

"What happened?" J.T. asked accusingly after a long period of silence.

"I don't know," Emma whispered, putting down the menu and dropping her elbows onto the table with a sigh. J.T. closed his eyes momentarily and shook his head.

"We dated in the past, but that was 8th grade!" J.T. said, thinking aloud. Emma watched her boyfriend ponder the thought, furrowing his brow, hands to his mouth.

"Why don't we just forget it, okay? I'm gonna move out of my dorm-"

"What? Why?" J.T. interrupted her. Emma sighed, sweeping her bangs out of her face. She desperately needed them cut, but there were other issues to be concerned about.

"I don't wanna stay in that dorm, J.T.!" Emma whined.

"You know how much trouble that's gonna cause this far into the semester?" J.T. asked. Emma shook her head. The weary waiter, with icy blue eyes and waxy blonde hair, came over to the couple's table and lazily slammed two glasses of iced tea down. Emma faked a smile and mouthed a "Thank you." She returned her looks to J.T.

"I guess I can put up with the biotch," Emma gave in. J.T. still didn't seem satisfied.

J.T. suddenly leaned in a licked Emma's lips. Emma, surprised, accepted, and returned this with a kiss full of tongue. They leaned over the table, panting and kissing heavily, till Emma pushed away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, we never did get to the date," J.T. joked. Emma gently slapped his arm.

"Let's just go, I'm not hungry. Can we just go to your place?" Emma got out of her seat and picked up her purse.

"Yeah," J.T. agreed, getting up. He wrapped his arms around Emma as they walked out of Dot.

**I know it was short, sorry for the long wait. And for this measly chapter of all things! I promise things are on the rise. Much Love!**


	11. Hey Stranger

Chapter 11- Hey Stranger:

As Emma walked back to her dorm that night, leaving J.T. with a peck of her strawberry lip gloss on his lips at the door of his dorm, he promised to check up on her in the morning. She quickly mumbled an okay as she trudged off rapidly. Curfew was at 11. Toby and Kendra had been there that night, and he could tell by the heavy odor of sex that lingered. Emma flinched as she placed a cold finger on her bruise just below her temple on her left cheek. She could feel beads of dried blood hanging from her lip, but she didn't care. The only thing that was on her mind was Manny, just like it had been since the fight. She thought about J.T.'s minty kiss at the Dot, and how it was as meaningless as a coat on a summer's day. He smelled of Axe Effect, which she loved. It was a manly yet sweet scent that every boyfriend's t-shirt carries. As she was just about to withdraw her key from the pocket of her beige blazer-

"Emma."

She quickly whirled around to see a familiar and comforting face.

Chris.

"Hey," she said, smiling, and forgetting about Manny, J.T., and her horrendous face. She walked over to him, his dark face smiling at her. She could tell he had been in the sun: he was as black as coffee beans.

"How have you been?" she asked cheerfully, hugging her cold body as her breath hung in the air. Winter was coming up shortly. He shrugged.

"Alright, nothing special. Manny's cousin and I broke up…" he trailed off, hands in pockets.

"Mm," she muttered. Why did he have to bring them up? She looked into his deep eyes.

"How are you and J.T.?" he asked. As he said J.T., he looked completely slurred, knowing that this was his ex's boyfriend, whom he still certainly cared about.

"Fine," Emma sighed, rocking from side to side in the chilly night. "We…couldn't be better." _Is he getting jealous? _She wondered.

"That's great," he lied, wishing he were J.T.

"How's class been?" She could tell he was trying to make small talk.

"Fine."

She couldn't find anything other to say.

"Do- do you miss me?" Emma blurted quietly, regretting every word as they drained from her lips. She couldn't have picked the worst time to ask. Chris just smirked, leaning against the balcony of a first story dorm.

"Why do you ask?" he asked challengingly. Emma reciprocated, grinning.

"I don't know it's just…." She stared at the ground a bit.

"Maybe I still love you too."

Chris seemed surprised by this. He leaned up against her, smelling her rosy perfume as he held her soft chin close. He was about to kiss her lips when a gasp came from behind him, and someone yelled:

"EMMA!"


	12. How Could You?

Chapter 12: How Could You?

"OH MY GOD, J.T.!" Emma quickly pulled away and pushed Chris, with much more force than she had intended. Christ wiped at his face and stared sheepishly at J.T., who was now red with anger, holding Emma's purple clutch.

"J.T., I-"

"Don't even make an excuse Emma Nelson I don't need one!" J.T. yelled, but in a choky voice. Emma could tell right away that more than anything he was hurt.

"I'm so sorry, J.T." Emma knelt near the ground, holding her face in her hands, tears burning hot at her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

J.T. shook his head, close to tears.

"You promised…" he said, almost in a whisper, shaking his head. "You promised me that you weren't like Manny."

"And I'm not!" Emma sobbed, standing up and throwing herself at J.T., into his warm arms that she knew didn't belong to her anymore. J.T. pushed her away gently, backing away.

"You forgot this." J.T. shoved the clutch into Chris's chest, letting a gasp escape Chris's lips, as he was not expecting this. Emma sobbed uncontrollably.

"J.T., please!"

But J.T. didn't stop. As he backed away, a single tear fell from his face and onto the cold ground. He just shook his head and let it hang low as he walked away, Emma screaming his name over and over.

"J.T., I love you! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. I love you!" Emma was blubbering like a baby. She knew he would never turn around, even for just one split second, to see the pain in her pale, tear-streaked face. Chris held her up, but she pushed him away.

"No, no…" Emma buried her face in her hands and she ran back to the dorm, J.T.'s hurt expression flashing through her head.

Meanwhile…

"I will never speak to her again," Manny vowed, gritting her teeth as Ashley held her by the shoulders closely, stroking her long black mane.

"You have to, Manny. You betrayed her," Ashley encouraged, scolding her slightly.

"I know…" Manny heaved, finally admitting to her wrongdoing. "It's just…. I was jealous, okay? Is that what you want to hear?"

Ashley sighed.

"No, Manny. The truth is what I want to hear, and I want you to know what you did. But, why were you jealous? You apparently had all the guys, the looks, what was wrong?"

Manny shook her head.

"I was jealous of her perfection, I mean, she had the perfect boyfriend, the perfect grades, classes, everything."

"But she was your best friend, and best friends don't just go and sleep with the other's boyfriend, or at least try."

Manny shook her head. "I know I was wrong."

"Do you think you'll apologize?"

Manny looked into Ashley's blue eyes.

"Yeah…" she answered quietly. "Yeah, I will."

"Good."

Just then, Emma swung open the door, shut it, and threw her back to the door, sliding down, bawling like crazy. Manny and Ashley quickly got to their feet and ran to Emma's side.

"I screwed up, I screwed up BIG time," Emma sobbed. "Why did I have to say anything!"

"Say what?" Manny asked, hugging Emma, surprised by her sudden wave of compassion.

"I- asked Chris if- if he still loved me," Emma hugged Manny back, not caring that she swore this would be the person she would damn to hell.

"Oh, Emma," Manny cried, stroking her hair. "Oh my god, what happened to J.T.?"

"He found- found- out," Emma stuttered. "He was standing right there when I went to kiss Chris, and-"

"You kissed Chris!" Ashley cried. Emma nodded shakily.

"And I didn't mean to, it was just all- all the pressure! With Manny and then J.T.," through a stuffy and runny nose, Emma was a wreck. Manny suddenly couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so incredibly sorry," Manny muttered, suddenly realizing that this was the same girl who left one hell of a bruise on her pussy. "But everything happens for a reason."

"No, NO!" Emma screamed. "I love J.T.!" Ashley shook her head.

"But why, Emma? Why did you do it?"

"I don't know…" Emma was so weepy, and the girls just snuggled up next to her and held out tissues for her. They could tell it was going to be a long night.


	13. Phone Calls Don't Help

Chapter 13: Phone Calls Don't Help

Emma lay on her bed, dazed; confused. She had nothing to look forward to anymore. No J.T.; no Chris, no Manny, no nothing. She decided to stay curled up in her bed today, the day that study guides were handed out for her Environmental mid-term. She could've cared less.

Things had gone roughly that night, as Emma babbled away, tears streaming down her face, mascara running like the Mississippi. Manny and Ashley were speechless, just poking tissues at Emma cheeks and eyes, saying everything was going to be alright. But Emma knew better. She knew that her first love, her first everything, James Tiberius Yorke, was no longer hers. He was gone…. Forever. Or at least until Emma finally got the courage to say something to him.

RING!

Emma shot up in bed, startled by her cell phone. She pulled it out of her clutch. It was a Virgin Mobile phone, covered in a blue cover-plate with moons and stars. As she flipped the phone open, revealing her cell banner, which read, "I Love You Emma!" where J.T. had typed it, she suddenly felt a cold stone collapse onto her frail body. The phone rang again, and she answered it:

"Hello?"

"Emma? Hi sweetie."

It was Mom.

"Hey Mom," Emma greeted, trying to sound cheery as she rubbed her face tiredly.

"How've you been? I'm so sorry, I feel like I've been neglecting our weekly phone calls."

"It's alright Mom, really."

"Jack misses you." This was one thing that actually made Emma smile for once. Jack was now 4 years old. "He misses his big sister."

"Tell him I miss him too, but Mom, things are going terribly now."

"Why, what's wrong honey?" Emma took a deep breath.

"Well, J.T. and I broke up, and Manny and I got into a fight, I'm so screwed up right now, and- and," Emma began to sob, blotting at her red face with a tissue.

"Oh, honey," was all Ms. Nelson could manage to say. Emma could hear her stepfather Snake in the background, asking what was wrong. But she knew her mother was probably waving him off with her hand, shaking her head as if to say, "Not now, I'll tell you later."

"I don't know what to do, Mom! I'm in love with J.T.," Emma cried.

"Now Emma, I used to think I knew what love is, but it turned out to be a real screw-up-"

"No Mom, you don't understand! J.T. was the best thing that had happened to me in this shit hole! He made me feel like I was everything that was important to him, you know?"

Emma could hear her mother breathing heavily, thinking of what she should say to her love-struck daughter with a broken heart.

"Emma, I know how it feels to love someone, and everything just falls apart. Well, what exactly happened?"

"I- I almost kissed Chris, and J.T. was right there." The painful memory of last night came flooding back.

"Emma, no. That was a huge mistake on your part. You don't just go and kiss your ex because he's right there for that moment. It doesn't necessarily mean he'll be there for you forever. J.T. sounded like he had it made for you."

"I know Mom, and he did. I regret everything and all of what I did." Emma wiped her raw nose, flinching at the pain.

"Well honey, I don't know what else to say but to find forgiveness with J.T. But I have to go now; Jack's got to go to preschool sometime today," Ms. Nelson grumbled. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright Mom, bye."

"I love you."

"Okay."

Click.

"Some help you were," Emma muttered, flinging herself onto the bed and throwing her cell phone at the wall and letting it land on the dirty carpet floor. She picked up her headphones and put them on, trying to block out the sound, her thoughts, the world. She turned her MP3 player on and had the music blasting as she listened to one of her favorite songs by Kelly Clarkson, which related so much to her situation:

(I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR ANY DEGRASSI CHARACTERS EXCEPT MANNY'S COUSIN)

Seems like just yesterday

You were a part of me

I used to stand so tall

I used to be so strong

Your arms around me tight

Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong

Now I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything

Opened up and let you in

You made me feel alright

For once in my life

Now all that's left of me

Is what I pretend to be

So together, but so broken up inside

'Cause I can't breathe

No, I can't sleep

I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out

For hating you, I blame myself

Seeing you it kills me now

No, I don't cry on the outside

Anymore...

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again

I'm torn into pieces

Can't deny it, can't pretend

Just thought you were the one

Broken up, deep inside

But you won't get to see the tears I cry

Behind these hazel eyes


	14. I Just Wanted To Know

Chapter 14: I Just Wanted To Know…

"Emma…Emma…Emma!"

Emma's eyes shot open. She rolled over on her bed, feeling the weight of someone else on her bed. She rolled herself over to find J.T. looking down at her. What time was it? She saw Manny's bedside clock from across, and saw that it was 9 AM. It had been 3 days since she had hurt J.T., and she still hadn't gotten over it.

"J.T.," she began to say lazily, but J.T. held a warm finger to her lips.

"I wanted to talk." Emma's eyes widened.

"Really?"

J.T. nodded.

"Oh yes, please, let's talk!" Emma cried, sitting up, alert and ready. J.T. still carried a look of hurt and deception on his face, but at least he was willing to speak to her.

"Shh, Manny and Ashley are still asleep. I just wanna know…" J.T. closed his eyes, "why you kissed Chris."

"But I didn't kiss him! Well, I- almost did. But it doesn't matter, because-"

"Yes, Emma! It does matter. Why? Why did you deliberately do that? Did we not have the best relationship you could ever imagine?"

"Yes," Emma said, moving her hair from her face, "we did. And I'm sorry, but…I don't even know why I did it. I guess because… because I wanted to test my feelings for you, and it hurt me too, J.T. I never wanted to hurt you. I was drunk or something, but honestly, I love you."

J.T. shifted on the bed at this. He seemed uncomfortable with the thought. "I doubt that…"

"No, J.T.! Don't doubt it. I really do." Emma took his hand in hers. "I do." J.T. put his head down, smiling in a way. Emma furrowed her brow.

"What? Why are you smiling?" J.T. looked into her eyes.

"See, that's just it. Why would you hurt someone you like, I mean _love_, if you're going to test your feelings by kissing someone who cheated on you too?"

Emma lowered her head. He was right.

"J.T.," she began again. "I-"

"You cheated on me, Emma. Just say it."

"J.T.," Emma sobbed. She leaned into him, trying to kiss his lips. He moved back.

"No, Emma. I think… I think we should see other people now."

"No!" Emma yelled, crying. "No J.T., please!"

Someone shuffled in their bed, sitting upright and throwing the covers off of them. Manny.

"What's your fucking problem, J.T.? Do you NOT see that she's in love with you! Or are you just too fucking blind to notice?"

Emma watched as her ex best friend defended her.

"Manny? You were listening?" she asked. Manny nodded, then returned her evil gaze to J.T.

"You know what, J.T.? You're an ASSHOLE. I can't believe that you would be so fucking ignorant. Sure, she ALMOST kissed Chris, but no. Her love for you, got in the way, okay? THAT'S HOW MUCH SHE LOVES YOU."

J.T. was sort of in a daze, just watching as he was reprimanded by Manny.

"Manny," he said.

"NO, don't even TALK to me. You don't need to be in here with Emma- in fact, you don't even DESERVE her. Get out."

"But Manny, Emma," J.T. glanced at Emma, who was staring down at the ground, rubbing her left arm.

"Get. Out." Manny gritted her teeth, her voice low. J.T. stood up, his arms out like a criminal being seized by police.

"I'll see you later, okay?" J.T. said slowly to Emma, his gaze sincere as he opened the door and took one last stare upon Emma.

"OUT!" J.T. jumped at Manny's voice and ran out the door, slamming it shut. Manny eased herself, the laid back down.

"God, what's going on?" Ashley asked, rubbing her eyes. Emma continued to stare at Manny as she went back to sleep.

"Nothing," Emma replied, lying back down to sleep.

**Okay, that's all for this chapter. I know things are moving a little slow, but there are less and less reviews each time, so please review! They feed the fire to my imagination. I've lost inspiration to continue the story. There's going to be a hot sex scene between Manny and…. Wait, I won't give it away right now! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter!**


	15. I Can't

Chapter 15: I Can't

It was Saturday evening. As Emma got dressed to go to a campus party with Ashley and Manny, she thought about what Manny had done for her just 2 days before. Every problem going on in Emma's life sent shivers up her spine. No way could she think about not being with J.T. She loved him so much that she had never been so happy to see someone until her gaze fell upon him that cold, October night. When only moments before, Chris had left her frail heart in pieces. She could recall to the moment his lips touched hers like it was yesterday. But no. Things were different now. And the fact that Manny cussed J.T. out for _her _changed her whole perspective on how she looked at her dark-haired friend. Or was she a friend?

"Emma, you ready?" Manny asked, a slight grin of generosity slicked on her face like lip-gloss. Emma finished tying the back of her pink halter top and fixed her faded jeans before returning the grin. "Yeah. Let's go."

As they headed for the door, Ashley called to them in a meek voice.

"Emma, Manny." Manny and Emma glanced at Ashley, who was curled up in her bed, nose red and raw as she sneezed and wiped it.

"I'm not going to go."

"Why not, Ash?" Emma asked in sympathy. Ashley shook her head and sneezed again.

"With a cold like this, I'm not going anywhere." Manny looked at Emma.

"Do you want one of us to stay?" Manny asked. Ashley shook her head again.

"No, you guys go on ahead –sneeze- I'll be fine."

"Okay then. You know my cell." Manny gestured.

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, just rest for now. We'll see you in a few." With that, Manny and Emma grabbed their jackets and headed out the door.

As Manny and Emma walked into the party, the blaring music had everyone bumping and grinding on the dance floor. Manny spotted Craig near the bar, waved, and said, "Emma, I'll see you later. Craig's over there," she said, almost in a pleading way.

"Okay," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just stand here."

"Thank you!" Manny said, running over to Craig. She had ignored Emma's last comment. Emma sighed. Another night to spend alone. Without J.T. Without the warmth of his arms.

Emma bobbed along to the music as she ordered a margarita and walked around the club, sipping it earnestly. She could see Chris in the distance, DJ-ing his heart away, having a good time. He also had an attractive black female latched to his arm, who was giggling as Chris spun a tune. Emma suddenly felt a burn of jealousy throughout her. _Calm down_, she told herself. She headed over to the dance floor and watched as a crowd gathered to watch a local resident of the dance floor, Harley, break dance.

"So Manny, what's up with you? I haven't seen you since the night we, you know," Craig said, blushing. Manny giggled.

"Since we what? Had sex? I know. It was great, wasn't it?" she said, admiring herself. She was bobbing her head to the music as Chris played, "Like That" by Mariah Carey:

_Clap Clap_

_I came to have a party_

_Up and off that Bacardi_

_Feelin' so hot tamale_

_Boy I know you're watching me_

_So what's it gonna be?_

"Yeah, it was pretty good," Craig agreed.

"Want to be reminded?" Manny asked him seductively. She could tell Craig's pants were getting tight.

"Um," Craig swallowed. "Sure, why not?"

"Good, c'mon!" Manny said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of his hand and yanking him over to one of the rooms of the club's hotel. As they began to make out, Craig pressed his erection to Manny's place. She moaned as their tongues mingled. She could feel a strong ache between her legs. This was going to be fun.

Craig was on top of Manny now, unclasping her lacy pink bra. As he yanked it off to reveal her caramel peaks, he took the left in his mouth, and Manny screamed in ecstasy. She rubbed his hair as he licked her. He made his way down, dipping his tongue in at her belly button, then blowing on it.

"Craig, oh god," Manny bemoaned. As he came to her shaved mound, he licked the clit, grazing his tongue across it. Manny shouted and moaned, screaming CRAIG! CRAIG! She then rolled on top of him and undid his pants and shirt, letting them fall to the ground. She slowly and seductively made Craig whine as she patiently slid her warm mouth over his shaft. She licked it, then placed the whole thing in her mouth, sucking and playfully biting it. Craig reached his climax and blasted in Manny's mouth. She swallowed it hungrily and came back up as Manny got on all fours and awaited his entrance. He slipped on a condom and thrust himself into her tight hole from behind. Manny rocked up and down as they both screamed wildly. Craig pushed and pushed like an animal. He groaned as his cum flew into Manny's ass. He then flipped her over, doing the same to the other side. Manny was dripping with sweat and licking Craig's chest as he thrust himself into her front side. When they were finished, they just laid in the bed, naked together.

Emma searched around the club for Manny, then gave up on her fifth time searching the place. Then, someone caught her eye. J.T.

He walked slowly toward her, almost trying to avoid her.

"Hey J.T.," Emma said coolly, clearing her throat. He just nodded his head.

"Emma. What're you doing here?" he asked. He was actually glad to see her.

"I'm here with Manny, but of course, she's gone off somewhere with Craig."

"Ah," J.T. replied.

"What about you?"

"Oh I'm here with Toby and Kendra," he replied uneasily, pointing behind him. Toby and Kendra were making out in a booth. Emma laughed.

"Yep, that could've been us," she said, louder than she wanted to. J.T. gave her serious look.

"Don't blame me for our break-up, Emma." He said.

"Whatever," Emma said, walking away, but J.T. grabbed her arm.

"Why don't we just get back together?" he said kind of jokingly. Emma gave him a weird look.

"You don't want to get involved with me again," Emma said gravely, shaking her head.

"Why not?" J.T. asked.

"Just, I don't know J.T. We can talk about this later," Emma muttered, stalking off.


End file.
